Sophocles' Vikavolt
Sophocles |debut = So Long, Sophocles! |ability =Levitate |caughtwhere = Hau'oli City |episodecaught = So Long, Sophocles! |evolvesin= SM106 |location = With Sophocles}} This Vikavolt is a / -type Pokémon owned by Sophocles. Personality When he was a Charjabug, Vikavolt was a defensive Pokémon when he was in the wild, and this was shown when Ash picked him up from underground. Due to this part of his personality, he wasn't sure of himself until being encouraged by Sophocles who has helped him to gain confidence on himself and he gets warmed up after being around his trainer friends' Pokémon and Togedmaru. Biography As Charjabug Upon hearing that Sophocles might be moving, Ash sought out this Pokémon as a farewell present. Ash enlisted his team of Pokémon and captured him in a cage. Sophocles' Togedemaru did battle with him, allowing Sophocles to catch him. Sophocles and Togedemaru later encouraged him by letting walk in the hamster wheel.SM026: So Long, Sophocles! Charjabug was then seen playing with his Pokémon friends by acting himself like the front cart of a train.SM027: A Glaring Rivalry! Charjabug was seen eating his food with the other Pokémon after Ash and Mallow returned from Lush Jungle.SM035: Currying Favor and Flavor! Charjabug was later used to take part in a Charjabug Race. However, because of his mild nature, Charjabug is not quite that fast with his energy. So, Sophocles, Ash, and Kiawe helped train Charjabug for the race in order to help him build more confidence. Before the race started, Charjabug and Sophocles was constantly mocked by Horacio, an arrogant trainer who believes that his shiny, red Charjabug's speed-enhancing nature and supreme equipment will win. But Sophocles wasn't worried and had complete faith in Charjabug after all the training they've done. When the race began, Sophocles acted as the team's director while Ash acted as Charjabug's support runner and Kiawe acted as the mechanic. Charjabug, with Ash's help, was able to make it through the race, but Ash was accidentally knocked out unconscious by Team Electric Princess' Charjabug. Sophocles stepped into the race and took over while Kiawe took care of Ash. At the very last minute, Sophocles and Charjabug dashed across the finish line and won the race, winning a yearly supply of Charjabug-themed products in the process.SM041: Mounting an Electrifying Charge! Later, when the group traveled in Ultra Space, Steenee, Popplio, Togedemaru and Charjabug along with Litten and Rowlet were sent out to battle Lusamine's Mismagius, Milotic and Lilligant.SM053: Rescuing the Unwilling! During the battle, Charjabug and Togedemaru used a Discharge-Zing Zap combo to defeat Milotic. But even though it looked like they successfully defeated it, Nihilego made it stand back up again. The battle ended with Ash and Pikachu defeating Nihilego with the 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt Z-Move, which sets all of Lusamine's Pokémon free.SM054: 10,000,000 Reasons to Fight! Charjabug later attended Professor Kukui and Professor Burnet's wedding ceremony.SM055: The Professors' New Adventure! Sometime later, Charjabug helped Sophocles and his classmates complete several Ultra Guardian missions and helped Ultra Beasts return home.SM061: A Mission of Ultra Urgency!SM078: Twirling with a Bang!SM085: The Long Vault Home!And in the process it meets a new friend who is also an Ultra Beast, Ash's Poipole.SM067: Love at First Twirl! Sometime later, Charjabug was used to battle Masked Royal and his Incineroar at the Battle Royal Dome along with Kiawe's Marowak, and Ash's Litten. But all three of them were defeated by Incineroar's super-powerful Darkest Lariat attack.SM063: Pushing the Fiery Envelope! Togedemaru and Charjabug were listening to Sophocles' story when they saw Celesteela and together they tried to dig it out. Later, when Sophocles and his friends were trying to dig out Celesteela, Charjabug called the Grubbin in the forest for help and sped up the process.SM069: Rise and Shine, Starship! At some point during the Alola crisis, Charjabug helped join everyone in sharing its light to restore Necrozma's original Ultra form.SM090: Securing the Future! As Vikavolt Known moves Improvised moves *Super Pokémon Fireworks Voice actors * Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese until his death, last voice role ends in SM092) * Rebecca Becker (English) Trivia * When he was a Charjabug, Vikavolt is the first evolved Pokémon who temporarily started out as a wild Pokémon to be owned by a main character other than Ash, followed by Kiawe's Marowak. Gallery Sophocles' Charjabug.png|As a Charjabug Sophocles Charjabug String Shot.png|Using String Shot Sophocles Togedemaru and Charjabug.png|With Sophocles and his Togedemaru References Category:Bug-type anime Pokémon Category:Electric-type anime Pokémon Category:Male anime Pokémon Category:Character Pokémon that have evolved